Kurt and Blaine: The Never Ending Story
by KlaineMachine2000
Summary: This Is about when Kurt and Blaine first meet with a twist... I'll be making like a series about them.. Woop
1. The Meeting Accidental

**Okay, so this is my first ever fan fiction… I'm going to move on from this very fast, but I decided to do a Chapter about when they first meet. If from my name it isn't obvious than My Fan fictions will be about Klaine (Kurt and Blaine) From Glee. I'm sorry it's really short the** **word count is 789.**

**Kurt's'**** POV**

The halls of Dalton Academy are completely empty As Kurt walks threw them; he decides that class must be in. 'Why did I even come in the first place?' Kurt thinks to himself as he runs down the spiral staircase suppressing a deep sigh. Just as he approaches the bottom a tall tanned boy turns the corner, knocking into Kurt's' back which sends him falling to the floor, his arms flailing out to the side.

"I'm So Sorry! Please don't hurt me! I swear I'll do anything!" Kurt screams cowering onto the floor, desperately trying to pull himself away from the boy who appeared. Then he glanced up, the first thing he noticed of course was the boys dazzling hazel eyes which seem to be receiving the light from a perfect angle. The next thing he notices is his lips, apart slightly, with a perfect contrast between the pink inner lips, to the moist red color which shows on the outside. He studies the boy realising he looks as shocked as Kurt. The boy then seemed to contemplate something before sticking his hand out to me. Jumping back slightly I'd cower before him, however after realising he's genuine I'd take his hand and hop up trying to end the awkwardness of the situation. This decision seems tragic though as he tugs hard expecting me to be hesitant, so as I pushed and he pulled I went flying my lips crashing into his as I pull back shocked his hand somehow seals over the back of my head.

'When did that get there?! Pull yourself out of it Kurt!'

The feeling of the boys' lips moving against his once more brings him back from the alternative universe which is his mind. He then falls forwards slightly deepening the kiss his hand falling effortlessly to his waist before pulling back and pressing his forehead against the boys.

"I'm Uh…" Shakes my head chuckling slightly "Kurt, I'm Kurt"

"Blaine, Well… Nice to meet you"

**Blaine's' POV**

"Miss" My hand shoots up as I lean back slightly so very bored, "May I go to the bathroom?"

Miss Donald would look up at me scowling before she scribbles noisily and hands me a bright yellow slip. Glad for the new seating order which puts me at the back I hop up and walk out of the door. I'd whistle lowly as I walk down the halls glancing at my watch. As I'm distracted counting the minutes left until lunch I suddenly feel a crash against my chest, looking up I see a handsome man tripping to the floor. I would then see his face as he turns over urgently on the floor asking me, no begging for me not to hurt him. Gasps shocked I can't help but wonder what awful things he must have been through. Being gay I have had a few issues, that's why I transferred to Dalton but compared to me, he looks like death warmed up. I'd look up and down him seeing dark black pants hugging his legs I'd shiver internally following his legs up I'd take in everything from his black converse to it tartan shirt. Wow... That's hot. Nothing compared to his hat thought like a... Russian tsar. Offering him a hand id then see doubt flick in his eyes as he finches back. Hesitantly taking my hand he'd jump up suddenly falling forward into my - whoa.

His lips were on mine moving against me gracefully. So soft. Feeling suddenly cold I'd look up to notice that he had pulled back, missing the feeling of his lips, I grabbed the back of his head and crash my lips against his. What can I say? It's not like he didn't enjoy it… I felt like I was home, like id been searching my whole life for the guy and I didn't even know his name.

Like he read my mind he then pulled back his lips still touching mine so I could feel him more than hear him when he told me his name.

"Kurt"

Wow that's so beautiful id think getting caught up in ways I could combine it.

Klaine

Burt…

Shaking the thought away I'd realise that he's staring at me so I mutter

"Blaine, Well Nice to meet you"

'Yes very nice' I'd think to myself smirking before crashing my lips against his.


	2. Four Minutes

Ok so this is my Second Story, I'd really like some people too like… comment because I'm not really sure if it's good or anything... So yah;]. It's quite suggestive… but nothing but kissing occurs. Word Count- 784

Thank-God for the Internet!

'What would I do without you?' Blaine shakes his head, deep in thought. Spotting another video he clicks on it and gasps at what he sees. God that's hot. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Dressed in a tight fitted cheering uniform. Blaine can't draw his eyes away from the way that it hugs Kurt's thighs. You see, ever since they had that… wonderful meeting at Dalton last week, they had been continuously texting and phoning each other. However, late on this fine Monday afternoon Blaine had realised that if Kurt is in his school Glee Club, there must be videos on YouTube. So Blaine had spent the last 5 hours watching great videos of Kurt. Although he had grown a strong anger at the fact that Kurt barely ever had any solos, he was really enjoying watching the boy flounce around a stage as if he owned it. None of those videos however had prepared him for his. Kurt in a cheerleading uniform, dancing with cheerleaders, his throat beaming the most amazing sound Blaine had ever heard. The real thing that made Blaine's mouth water however was Kurt's hips. God he's so hot. The uniform clings unyieldingly to his hips as they thrust all over the place.

'That boy drips raw sex appeal'. All that Blaine can think about is Kurt's lips.

Lying on the bed he watches it over and over, finding more versions of 'Four Minutes' which show close ups on every aspects on Kurts body. His hand slowly drifts down his stomach, slowly approaching his member. He then jumps suddenly as his phone buzzes from his bedside table.

Who on earth could have the nerve to interrupt him? Blaine chuckles to himself as he sees Kurts face flash upon the screen.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurts chipper voice booms down the phone.

"Hey there Kurt…" Blaine Mumbles, sure his voice is full of lust. He smirks at the stunned silence on the other side of the phone.

"So… My 'rents are away for the weekend and I can't stop dreaming about your lips," Blaine smirks as he trails off hearing Kurts gasping breathing from the other end of the phone as the implications of this sink in.

"I uh… I will be there in 20 minutes" Kurt just manages to choke out before he shuts his phone off.

Shaking his head Blaine rushes to the bathroom to deal with himself before Kurt arrives, with his laptop of course.

*DING*

Kurt taps his feet against the doorstep, both impatient and nervous at the same time.

"Morning my wacky little darlin'" Blaine mumbles as he opens the door, pulling me into a hug.

The second I crash against his chest my member begins to stir and a moan vibrates from my throat.

"Oh God, Blaine…" I mumble as he drags me inside, slamming the door before pushing me up against it and attacking my throat. "I thought we agreed we'd try getting to know each other bet-"I pause, my words failing me as his hips thrust into mine.

"Oh I know you enough already, come on Kurt, we need to save the word, we have Four Minutes" he grins up at me cheekily; gazing at me threw his eyelashes in the way he knows I love.

I squeak.

"You saw that?!" I mumble trying to hide my head into his chest when he suddenly moans and reattaches our lips feverishly. Pushing himself against me more forcefully he kisses me with an uncontrollable amount of lust. Grabbing my hands he then drags me and pulls me onto his lap as he flops onto the couch. Pushing up slightly he brushes against me making us both gasp. He then places his hands flat against my chest breathing heavily, shuffling me around a little bit so that I'm straddling him.

"From now on…" he looks down, biting his lip and smirking slightly. "You're controlling the pace… since you know, your great desire to get to know each other," he then shakes his head, looking up at me once more. Him and his dam lashes. Growling I push my lips onto his, feeling them move gracefully with mine. We carry this small wrestle without lips for around four minutes before we both pull back. I would then press my forehead to his mumbling almost incoherently.

"I love you," I'd say, however once the words leave my lips I'd snap from my daze and look down, avoiding Blaine's' eyes.

"I-"


	3. The Perfect Christmas

Ok So, I'd really like some suggestions so... please, please comment;] Ummm… This is my third fan fiction obviously; I love all the kind words I'm getting from some of you guys, so thanks… This next one is very kind of cliché but I'm watching a Christmas Episode so… Word count: Todays extract- 769, Whole thing- 978 Words.

This is the response to the "I love you" At the end of the last chapter;]

"You-You... Love me?" I just manage to splutter out, in complete shock.

"I Um…" Kurt sighs, knowing that once he has begun talking he won't be able to stop. "Yes I love you, I love how you care about me, I love your hair the way it's so curly and dark, I love the look in your eyes when they light up at the smallest things, I love how you talk and walk and I just.. Love you". Kurt looks down, refusing to look Blaine in the eyes, completely embarrassed. However he doesn't have to stand like that for long because before long Blaine has grabbed his chin and crashed his lips against Kurts.

"I love you too Baby, I love you too" He mumbles shortly before reattaching their lips in a passionate embrace.

Its finally here, It's Christmas. I can't wait to see Blaine, to give him his present... both of them; however I have a feeling that I know which one he'd prefer. Hopping up out of bed I press the timer on my alarm clock, hop up and head to my private bathroom. I silently close the door, pushing until I hear the click. I look around at my eloquently decorated bathroom. I then brush my fingers alone the long line of tinsel which lines the outlines of my mirror before walking to the shower and pushing it on, setting the temperature to its normal level. After stripping my silk, flannel pyjamas I hop into the shower feeling the burning water spray, running smoothly down my back and legs. As the water begins to dampen my hair I lean down grabbing my strawberry and vanilla shampoo, the one I brought just for Blaine, beginning to lather my hair into its normal silky smooth fullness.

Finishing my extravagant hair and moisturising routine I then go out of my bedroom, dressed only in my bright red woollen towel. Walking back into my bedroom I jump back in shock as I see Blaine sitting there, dressed in a deluxe white tux.

"What are you doing in here?" I squeak out, trying to stop the blush as it travels down my spine.

'Wow' Blaine's lips form the word, unable to get a word out as he seems to be staring at me, unconditionally.

"Is there- Is there something on my face? Or um" I stutter mumbling glancing down at my chest. "On my chest?

Glancing up Blaine mumbles, his words almost incoherent.

"You-you have abs? Why didn't you tell me you have abs?!"

"I didn't think it was important-"

My confused stammer being interrupted when Blaine grabs my waist yanking me to him until I'm sitting comfortably on his waist. Once he's jiggled me around a bit to make sure that I'm perfectly balanced on his hip he crashes his lips firmly against mine. The pure passion over takes me as I kiss back ferociously, we both seem to fall backwards until were lying, me on top of him, our legs and arms desperately flying over each other's, learning, exploring. A loud bang suddenly emits, leaving me temporarily confused before I realise the consistent rapping is the knocking of my door.

"Oh God!

My dad" I'd whisper desperately hopping up and rushing to the bathroom, holding my towel up. "I'm still in the bathroom!" Pointing to the door I'd then mouth 'open it' before closing the door silently once more and leaning against it, breathless.

Dinner was perfect. They sat chatting about nothing, about anything. Both ordering spaghetti they sat, sharing their noodles smiling and chuckling lightly to themselves, both completely entranced with each other. I must admit it did get a tad sense when that pathetic waitress tried to flirt with Blaine, His Blaine. However the look on her face was just priceless when Blaine lent over the table, pulling Kurt into a soft, gentle kiss. The night only got better from their as they begin to drive home, I pulled over a few blocks away from his house and gave Blaine his first present, a shimmering black, brand-new 'Gibson' guitar. Blaine nearly fainted with glee. Ever since he had received it he had just sat and played it for the rest of the ride, serenading Kurt elegantly, his voice like a shimmering wave of perfect-

"Don't you agree? Kurt…Kurt?!" Blaine waved his hands in my face, trying to regain my attention.

"Oh right yeah, um I totally agree with um… whatever you said, ha-ha...ha" I shift in my seat giggling uncertainly.

"I said the evening was perfect but you were obviously somewhere else? Tell me what was so important that it stole away your attention from me" Blaine smirks, making a 'Mhhhhm' Noise and he glances me up and down, suddenly noticing what seemed to have my attention. A moan getting taunt in his throat his whole body thrust towards me, crashing me against the wall as he began licking and sucking my neck. Honouring it with all his attention. However after a while the tension becomes too much and so I grab him by his tie, pulling him up to my lips and sealing them with his. We continue to kiss unyieldingly, our tongues dancing elegantly with each other, in a celebration of each other, of our love.

At least now he can give Blaine his second present.

"Happy Christmas Baby" He mumbles before he begins crawling his way down Blaine's body.


	4. Don't Push me out the door

Ok I found it so hard to come up with an idea with this so um... go with it? Omg wasn't the new episode amazing? I love it _ Dramatic ending Yo! Word Count: 915

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own glee, Blaine or Kurt 3

It was late into the afternoon on a sunny Tuesday. We were at Blaine's apartment. You see, even though he stayed over at Dalton, at weekends he liked to have a space he can go by himself. From the second I walked into the deluxe shale, he had been completely gobsmacked, and that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the second the door was closed, he had been pinned forcefully against the wall, having Blaine feverishly attack his neck, chest, legs… lips, his everything. Nope, nothing to do with that at all. However as he kisses me the memory of what Karofsky did, my whole body becoming painfully rigid. Blaine must have noticed this as he pulled away suddenly, shocked, in pure terror that what is happening is his fault. To both show him that I'm not mad at him and also as an attempt to take the horror filled memory from my mind I then bury my head as far into his chest as his bones will let me.

"Hey! No, No, No. You're going to tell me what's wrong," He mumbles, his voice full of desperation, he then states forcefully, "Right Now Kurt."

"Nothing!" I squeak, trying to make him just drop the idea.

"Yes there is baby, please tell me, how I can help you if you don't? Well?" he says as he grabs my chin and making me look at him, however the second he does this I wince back into the wall. Shock spreads across his face, he then stumbles back.

"You know what? Fine, leave it, I'm obviously not good enough for you!" he'd snap before swinging the door open and gesturing for me to leave. Sighing deeply I'd put my head down before walking off mumbling "I love you" just loud enough for him to here.

"Hey Fag!"

Recognising the voice instantly I begin to speed down the path trying to get to my navigator as fast as possible.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" Karofsky approaches me as I fumble desperately with my keys. I numbly notice the bat in his hands. "I'm sick of you, and your pathetic gay 'boyfriend' walking around and flaunting your annoying ness in my face," To accompany this action his points back at the villa he had just been in before pointing the bat in my face once more. I just stand, trying to stay strong, willing the tears to recline. 'I will not let him see me weak; I will not let him see me be weak'. As I stand by my car he begins to approach me, bending forward slightly, whacking the bat into his hand as he comes closer to me. Watching me like a lion would it's pray. We stand there in silence for a short while before he suddenly swings the bat back and whacks it straight into my ribs. I hear the screeching of my ribs and I crumble to the floor. I just lay there as he kicks me in the chest, over and over the pain pulsing deeply threw me like a thousand knifes. Just as I begin to see three of everything a big crash erupts before all sound is completely blocked. I'm deaf! I'm blind! I drift slowly into unconsciousness.

'I should have forced him like that. What have I done?' Blaine just keeps pacing up and down in his living room until he notices something's wrong. Firstly he spots Kurts car still in the park. 'Huh, that's weird. Where's Ku-. His thoughts are instantly stopped as he spots the limp frail body on the floor by the driver's door. He breaks out into a fierce runs, dashing out like a mad man. He has to be ok. My baby has to be ok! He falls to his knees forcefully the second he gets to his side. He shakes him, becoming suddenly breathless. Chocking out hysteric sobs I reached grabbing my phone viciously dialling 911 into my phone.

"God, Help me, help me please" I screeched into the receiver, telling him my address and what I knew as quickly as I possibly could. I sat by his side, rocking his limp body as they arrived. I was completely oblivious to anything but Kurt as they shifted him onto a stretcher and guided both me and him into the back of the small ambulance.

As they pulled into the ambulance wing, Blaine was quickly ushered towards the family room. After thorough checking Blaine for any injuries, asking what happened and making Blaine tell them all of Kurts details they finally, finally, let him into see Kurt. He was lying there hooks up to dozens of machines, his eye heavily patched up, as well as his shoulder, ribs and both ears. He was so small and weak Blaine couldn't help but blame himself. This never would have happened if he just let Kurt do things in his own time. He was obviously deeply traumatized, and Blaine had pushed him too far. I had literally pushed him out of the door.

As I watched him I suddenly became aware of the acute beeping sound, my eyes suddenly drawn to his heart monitor, showing but one. Straight. Line.


	5. What Happened After?

Ok, This Chapter is called What Happened After… Woop. I will resume the hospital angst thing next chapter, I'm doing two tonight because I couldn't post yesterday, at least I'm aiming too, I really need to go out for lunch soon But I shall try!, Sorry ;[. Word count: 1152

"Yeh. I'm definitely gay. Thanks Rachel" Blaine nods completely sure, a massive smile then erupts over my face as I watch him, everything else blocked out except my feelings of joy. Noticing Rachel now standing alone, I shake my head breaking myself out of my daze before hopping up and joining her where she stands in line.

"Now that was hard wasn't it" Kurt nods smirking, unable to stop himself speaking the sarcastic remark.

"Are you kidding? I just had relations with a guy that turned out to be gay!" she then turns and runs off calling something that sounded like "Song writing gold!" over her shoulder.

I just stand, looking around awkwardly, stepping forward, wishing Blaine would hurry back, I really don't believe in holding places, and-

Crap I'm next.

I step forward looking around awkwardly,

"I'll take a non-fat mocha… and an um, medium drip please," I'd mumble hesitantly, walking over to the collection point after handing her the exact change for my order.

Grabbing the two cups and adding milk to both and two sugars to mine, I shove the lids on both cups before I turn and lean on the wall, which is conveniently very close to the restroom.

I splash my face with enough water as I can manage before I feel like my face might be washed off. That was a rush; I can't believe I thought I was straight?! Oh god, what about Kurt?! How could I snap at him like that? He mustered the courage to tell me on Valentine's Day how he felt, yet I waltz up to him, saying how I might be straight, oh maybe I'm Bi, kissing Rachel was fun… how could I say all that stuff?! What kind of person am I, honestly?

I only liked Rachel because she's like an unattractive, female version of Kurt-

Wait? I think Kurts attractive? Yeh… I think Kurts attractive.

Wow. All this time, but he isn't ready.

He said he was ready!

Whacking myself on the head I stand up from where I was leaning on the sink. I'm his mentor, which is all he needs right now. Shaking his head deeply he heads out the bathroom, his brain full of Kurt. Stopping instantly when he sees Kurt, sipping neatly from his cup, staring out of the window before he glances slowly towards me. My body is instantly pulled towards him, wishing I could hold his hand, stroke his cheeks. Anything to wipe the insecurity from Kurt's eyes, to make the waves of fear fades away. I'm so entranced that I nearly miss Kurt's small mumble as he passes me his coffee.

"So…you wanted to talk?" Blaine asks his eyes full of both doubts and questions.

"I'm just, so sorry Blaine, I mean I didn't mean it, and you can be straight, or alien, or black, o- or anything, And I won't care I swear, I love you for who you are and I believe in being yourself and well, yourself is pretty damn amazing, so just be you," I then pause suddenly, about to continue however realising what I just said. So I do the only thing that I can. I run, I sprint, and dashing down the street I fly around the corner, leaving my navigator. Tragic thoughts running through my mind. I've done it; I've finally gone too far. I admitted my feelings and now I've lost him. I can't lose him I just can't. Stopping in my mad dash I just let my muscles go as I fall in a heap to the floor. Flopping over I just curl up on the pavement crying until there are no more tears left in the world, until the sky is drained of all its color. As rain begins to fall from the sky I slowly drift into a tortured sleep.

*The Dream*

"Please, please, please, please," I rock forwards and backwards, showering Karofsky with pleases, begging that he'll let me go.

"You little fag! Begging me are you? Even though you know its so point less, I will break your face in and make all your deepest nightmares come true before I even consider letting you go!" Karofsky laughs, no cackles loudly as I whimper, my body retreating into a corner trying to hide inside the wall.

"Kurt! Kurt please!" I call desperately shaking Kurts shoulders praying that he wakes up.

Noticing that he's gone silent I lean back slightly, still shaking him, only stopping when I see his eyes hesitantly flutter open. Instantly he takes on his surroundings. I just watch him, laying there shivering uncontrollably, blinking himself awake, clearly in a state of hysteria at whatever happened in his dream.

"Hey, hey, Kurt, you're ok you're not asleep anymore" I mumble, watching as his eyes snap up to me as if he's only just noticing I'm there, I have to stop myself from smiling as the second he our eyes meet all the insecurity and pain fades from his face. "We need you get you somewhere warm before you catch pneumonia!" Hopping Up I pull him with me, cowering from my grip slightly. I can't help myself as I pull him hard up against me my arms automatically folding around his skinny silhouette.

I sigh deeply, unable to stop myself from mumbling "I love you too Kurt, I love you too,"

This causes him to fly backwards out of my arms, all the places he had touched instantly missing his warmth and care.

"You- you love me? Me... Kurt Hummel?" He shakes his head incessantly mumbling. " I must be dreaming, I'm asleep, God this is worse than the usual torturous nightmare," Seeming to forget that I'm here he just keeps repeating himself over and over as he begins pacing in front of me.

"Kurt? Kurt… KURT!" As he turned to me I'd sigh." I…" tugging him back against me I press a kiss onto his nose, "Love" on his chin "You" this time I press a deep kiss onto his lips, and trust me it is far from chaste. The second our lip turn a deep growl rips through Kurts throat and I instantly realise that he has been waiting for this forever, and lord kill me if I don't make it worth it. Shoving him against the wall I begin to untuck his shirt, letting my hands roam his firm chest, our lips never breaking contact. The second my hands make contact with his wet, searing skin I can't help the moan that vibrates from within my heart.

I love you Kurt Hummel.

I really do.


	6. Night Of Neglect

This is another one off, it's called: A Night of Neglect. I promise that next chapter I will continue with the hospital one. To make this work I made it so Kurt was preaching courage instead of Blaine. Word Count: 1242

It's finally the day. I've been telling Blaine 'Courage' for so long its time I finally show some myself. After many arguments, or should I say discussions, with both Rachel and Mercedes (Who was a lot easier to persuade) I finally brought myself the 2nd from last performance at McKinley's "Night of Neglect". Now I'm sure your thinking 'But Kurt! You don't go to McKinley anymore" but does that really matter? My heart is there. Well half of it. Ok a quarter, but still! This is for Blaine; it is my final chance to show him. And I will not pass it up. Not for a single thing.

Grabbing my phone I dial his number into my phone and press call, pacing nervously as the phone rings, once, twice…

"Heeello?" Blaine's voice sings down the phone.

"Hey Blaine! It's um... Kurt, I was just wondering if you were still coming to the performance with me tonight. Not with me. Obviously it isn't a date" I freeze shaking his head before continuing the words flying out of his mouth in a gush. "Not that wouldn't love to go on a date with you... Oh God"

"Hey, It's ok, Yes I am coming to see your friends perform ok, See you at 6" chuckling Blaine hung up the phone and left me just standing there, glaring into space. However I soon snap out of my trance and dash into my closet.

Hearing the doorbell ring I dash down stairs. Not before smoothing down my shirt. It's a blue button-down dress shirt, not tucked in. my attire also includes some black ankle boots and my second tightest dark grey jeans, topped off with an Armani blue laced scarf. Casual, classy and hopefully, hot. Hauling the door open I turn to see one well-dressed Blaine. Dressed in a white shirt covered with a leather jacket. He also had some fairly loose black jeans on that somehow managed to stretch both tightly and suggestively over his ass. As if he could feel my eyes on it he then turned around however I managed to move my glare before he seemed to notice, rather subtly if I do say so myself. Laughing inwardly, fully enjoying his expression as he glares my up and down I'd then lean forward and wave my hand in front of his eyes.

"Wakey, Wakey, is my Blainey in there?" I'd chuckle slightly, stopping immediately when I saw the dark, unrecognisable look in his eyes. "So um..." I'd manage to get out choking slightly. "Let's go then?" Without waiting for an answer I then step over the threshold, pulling the door to a gentle close before beginning to walk towards his car, stopping to turn my head to check he was following, when I then reached it I would lean on the door. Stepping out of the way, he would open the car and then open my door, leaving me shocked slightly before I shook my head and jumped in, shutting the door behind me. 'It's just manners Kurt, you know this, and he does it for everyone!' I would then proceed to slap myself mentally before switching the radio on to fill the blundering silence.

Typical. Just typical. Staring at the radio I will for it to shut up as "Teenage Dream" bursts out from the speakers. I can almost feel Blaine's intense gaze burn threw my clothes as I hear him mumbling along to the song.

"I'll let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans…."

Glancing at Blaine I'd put my head into my hands and just stare out of the window.

When we finally pulled up at William McKinley, I hop out and begin a brisk walk towards the school.

It's finally it. My turn. Moving round to face Blaine I'd mumble in his ear so not to disturb the other watching the performance, it was a full house.

"I'm gonna pop to the bathroom"

Jumping up, I'd turn and leave the auditorium without so much of a glance back at Blaine's curious face. I realised that I had been to the restroom like what, 15 minutes ago, but I couldn't find a better excuse to leave no matter how much I tried to think of one. So I just had to put up with it, and so would Blaine.

Hearing my name being announced, my calling to the stage, I jogged up the stairs backstage and moved through the curtains until he was standing in the middle. The bright lights searing into his flesh. Showing his soul to the audience. Stepping forward slightly I'd grab the microphone and hesitantly, began to speak.

"Um... Good evening, Thanks for having me tonight." Looking around briefly my gaze then settled on Blaine's, not moving for a second. "I will be singing to you tonight"

I'd then hesitantly begin to sing to the soft hum of the music. The second the first line is out of my mouth my eyes would lock with Blaine's.

"Um… Good Evening, Thanks for having me tonight" shaking my head I'd gaze at Kurt with awe and wonder. How did he keep this a secret from me? What was he planning? His eyes finally settling on me he'd point right at me. So this is what courage looks like huh? I would shake my head, chuckling to myself.

His eyes still boring into mine he would then go on to say "I will be singing to you tonight".

The exaggeration on the 'you' was undeniable, and did he just say 'to' instead of 'for'? Was that intentional. 'Snap out of it Blaine! You're delusional'

Then my little angel began to sing. His voice soft and dreamy, flowing gently like a calm summer's breeze.

"You are the sunshine of my life,

That's why I'll always be around" As he sung the melody changed softly as his voice melted into the lyrics of Perfect.

"You're so mean

When you talk,

About yourself, you were wrong.

Change the voice,

In your head,

Make them like you, instead"

As his voice fades back into the chorus of the previous song all I can do is stare. People seem to be noticing our locked gazes. I'm sure that they can also see the love as it pours from my eyes.

"Kurt!" The second he had finished, I knew what I had to do. I knew what he was telling me. I had to do something.

So I had run straight backstage and was now facing a flustered looking Kurt Hummel.

"So what did you thi-"

His ramble was stopped however, when I crashed my lips against his. Wow, I never wanted to move. His lips were softer then I had imagined. My hands automatically rose to his hips, as his floated to my neck, wrapping it in his arms. Deepening the kiss I heard, no felt the soft mumble of appreciation in the back of his throat. Pulling away slightly, so that our lips were still touching, I would murmur "I love you" softly again his lips. Before I knew it, I was being pushed against the wall, my lips being ravished by the one and only, Kurt Hummel.


	7. LoveLightning

I call this one… Love/Lightning Ok so, I'm posting two today… I was watching 'Struck by Lightning' earlier and so now I am gonna write this… yay? Word count: 1009

It weird how these things just sneak up on you. They grab you by the shoulder and force you into the right direction. However, until it litally walks right up too you and slaps you in the face. You have no clue whats actually happening.

Well that's what happened to me. He crept up on me. He made me turn around. He made me love him. Blaine made me love him, and I do, I love him. However he doesn't even notice me, he just walks around Dalton in his adorable little blazer and his skin-tight jeans. Sure sometimes he smiles at me, maybe looks at me a little bit when he's singing. Why does that even matter though? Whenever I try to talk to him one of his many friends just appear, out of nowhere! It's not like he's even gay. Despite my hopes and dreams. So, yes I'm sure your thinking, 'why won't you just let it go Kurt? Your so much better then that' but I'm not. I mean sure I used to be, but then I met Blaine and it just broke me, he just blew my mind. So what am I meant to do?

Running down the halls, I sharply turn round the corridor, making a fast dash for class. This is the first time I'd ever ever be late in the 3 weeks I've been coming here. However the second I round the corner I ran smash into Blaine. Hopping up instantly I'd look around, completely terrified that some jocks may appear out of nowhere and smash my face in. Backing away slowly I'd just shake my head, cowering away from him. You see, I had to transfer because of the bullying. The hitting, the shoving. The threats on my life. So even thought I was despirately in love with Blaine, running into him, the most popular, love guy in school, was completely terrifying to me.

"I'm so, so, so Sorry!" I muttered, still backing away, " I'll make up for it, I swear I'll do anything, Anything!". I'd curved, cowering into the wall as it hits my back, watching something flutter in Blaines eyes, I watch him approaching me boldly.

"Anything, Hmmm?" He just keeps walking towards me, frowning slightly at my terrified expression before the smirk appears back on his face and his body is around 1cm away from me.

"Anything, I swear," Cowering back into the wall even more I'd murmur despirately in a final plee. "Just don't hit me, please don't hit me" Sobbing slightly, I'd look up at his face, completely neutral, with a small hint of… what is that? Concern?

"Why would I hit you?" he'd enquer, his voice completely different now, smooth and disarming.

I just stood there shocked as he slowly leant towards me. Repeating his words.

"Anything?"

As his face and body approached mine, hope spread through me before I realised what could actually be happening, what if he blackmailed me? What if he… oh so many things he could do, and I'd be helpless. If he hit me I'd die, I transferred there to avoid it? Zero tollerence? Sure it may be enforced, but how can you enforce, something you don't know? So I just glanced up at him and nodded weakly. At my submission something seemed to change within him as he turned his head slightly, his body now pushed against mine as he whispered into my ears.

"Wanna know a secret" he murmured.

"I um….I'm listening and Um.. I won't tell?" I said hesitantly, still frozen with fear.

Purring against my ear he'd lean back slightly.

"Yes you will," he would chuckle slightly, before leaning forward so that I can feel his breath on my skin. "How about I show you it?"

Confusion would then grow inside me, nearly over taking the fear. Nearly.

Before I could even move, Blaine closed the distance between us, pressing his lips firmly against mine. Jumping slightly, I open my eyes, blinking wildly, trying to wake up from this cursed dream.

However I do not seem to awaken so I just let myself relax into his arms as they circle me. Slowly I begin to resepricate the kiss. My tongue drawing lines along his lips before darting leisurely into his mouth and slowly exploring every inch of his mouth. Hey? You can't blame me, it was a dream afterall. Or so I thought, the dream usually ends there.

However at that point, Blaine's tongue pushes desperately against mine, as they began a dance. The same one that I wished they had been doing for an eternity.

Pulling away, Blaine would leave his hands delicately rested on my hips. We just stood there gazing at each other for a while.

"Did you get the messege" He would murmur eventually.

"I- Um" I just manage to slip out.

"I like you Kurt, I really, really like you, and I have seen the way you look at me. And all those times you tried to speak to me but got interrupted by one of the annoying Tweedles' and you'd just stand there watching me walk away" he would trail on, my mind just fading into a trance as I realise what he's saying. Blaine liked me. He seriously liked me.

So I fearlessly pressed my lips against his, feeling a desperate need for them, as if they were my air. He melted like putty in my hands, as we just stood there against the wall, kissing me until the bell rang for lunch. Three hours later.

'Love, It comes out of nowhere and then it just hits you then it's all you can think about and it just goes through your body and it tries to escape and be expressed in any way possible and it's a bit like... it's a lot like… Lightning, love is like Lightning.'


	8. Don't Push me out the door: Part 2

Don't Push me out of the door: Part 2 Ok, this is my second one for today; it is the hospital one… part two Word count: 1088

I just stood there, glaring at Kurt as he thrashes desperately around the bed.

The doctors doing all they can to make it stable. He just lay there, suddenly still. The monitors still beeping insistently. I can't bare too loose him. If I lose, him, I will have lost myself. If I lose Kurt, I will have lost my heart.

I feel nothing. I always thought that when I died I'd have some, massive revolution. Or maybe I'd just know. Everything I ever wanted, that my life would suddenly flash, my future would seal into place and I'd just see all my hopes and dreams fulfilled. But it isn't like that. You just, fade. You can hear a dull beeping. Faint words echo through your brain as the love of your life begs for you to return for them, and it's all you want to do. Return to them, support them, tell them everything will be ok, and sure it will, maybe for a little while.

And then the beeping just stopped. I couldn't help but scream in desperation as I feel him fade away. As I feel my heart, my love, everything that I am, just fading away as He does, I can't but scream out for him to return to me.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE HIM BACK TO ME?" falling to my knees I'd fall over, as if to pray as I begin to pound the floor with my fist. "HOW DARE YOU? I'M A GOOD PERSON. HE IS A GOOD PERSON! WE HAVE BEEN TREATED BADLY FOR WHO WE ARE. AND NOW WE HAVE FINALLY FOUND EACH OTHER IN THIS MAD PILE OF CRAP THAT YOU CALL LIFE. HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEE!"

I can feel my self-fading in and out of consciousness. When I'm awake all I can do is lie, paralysed and listen to Blaine's desperate pleas. All I want to do is jump up and hug him. Kiss him and tell him that everything is ok. However I can't. All I can do is just lie here, staring up at the inside of my eyelids. Lie here and beg that I am returned to Blaine. He is all that I am. All that I need, and losing him, leaving him. Will made me die millions of times inside. Even when I'm dead, the turmoil of losing him would just keep killing me, over and over, burning me inside and out.

As I finish screaming I suddenly notice there is steady beeping, looking up shocked I realise it is his heart monitor. Jumping up I dash towards his limp body.

"Kurt, Kurt! I'm so sorry" resting my forehead against his chest, I sob, my whole body shuddering, grabbing his hand in mine I'd place it against me heart. "Oh god Kurt, I love you"

And then something gently squeezed my hand.

"KURT? OH MY KURT" Lifting my head I'd see Kurt smiling down at me weakly. His eyes open slightly, completely blood shot, a small tear running down his cheek. Leaning up, careful not to squash him, I'd press a sweet kiss into his cheek. Kissing the tears away from his eyes.

"It kills me too see you cry baby" I would mumble into his neck. Jumping back suddenly I'd look at him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Flinching he would then hiss and arch his back violently, the small movement sending pain through his whole body, biting at every nerve in his body.

He would then begin the story. The story enraged me. Making me want to go find Karofsky. And make him pay. Make him beg for me to stop and I beat him black and blue for what he did to my Kurt. But I knew I couldn't, because doing that would mean I had to leave Kurt and I knew from the second I found him on that concrete that I could never leave him again.

Hearing him mumble something I would then look up to him. Smiling slightly, chuckling at myself at how much I love this man.

"you will be released in around three days baby and then I will show you how much, " Kissing his neck I'd move up slightly, "I" kissing his cheek, " Truly" His eyelid lids " Love" His nose, "You" Then looking to his eyes, noticing a small nod of permission, I would crash my lips against his. Noticing his neck is no longer in a brace I begin to kiss him more firmly, my tongue gently caressing his. We are both submerged in the dance of love that we both know so well. Moving from his lips I'd move to his neck, holding his hips down, careful to avoid all the areas the doctor told me would be painful, so that he couldn't move and hurt himself. Sucking and biting his neck desperately, I'd hear a smooth groan leak his mouth, knowing that if Kurt could, he would have grabbed my head and wrenched me back to his lips by now. So I did it myself, searing my lips back against his. We both pour all of our love and terror into the kiss. I know how close I came to losing him. But I didn't and thank god for that, because I need him. Dare I admit it I think I need him more than I have ever needed anything in my whole life, and I praise everything in the world, that no matter how many mistakes I make. How many hurtful things I seem to do. He seems to need me to.

As he kisses me, I realise how terrified he must have been. I know how I would have been if this was him. I would have been dying with worry. So I showed him my love, I showed him how much I cared as I kissed him, both gently, forcefully and desperately at the same time. Knowing that my kiss will show him the one thing that words can't. Knowing my kiss will show him how much I love him. How much I need him. And I do, I need him more then I need air. Heck he is my air.

Realising that I am thinking too much I just let all thoughts leave my mind as I relax into the kiss.


	9. Kiss Me Slow

Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I was kind of stuck for ideas and I also had a pretty awful day. So like… Sorry I didn't post yesterday, but this is a follow on from the day after Kurt is released…. I call It "Kiss me Slow";]

Word Count: 753

I'm finally free. Honestly, I felt like a caged animal. Stuck in that hospital bed, long clear wires trailing out of my arm. Metal clips clenching my fingers tensely, the beeping machines around me thundering through my ears, the high pitched squeal hurting my head. Sure Blaine was there every second trying to give me company, and that was nice, sure, he always loved spending time with Blaine. He loved him. However in the last couples of weeks, every conversation ended up with Blaine apologising and begging for forgiveness. Even though he has it unconditionally. After being on the outside for a single day I regretted ever going into captivity, meaning hospital of course.

I had to prove to Blaine that he was forgiven, and so I did, it went a little like this.

*Flash Back*

"Now are you 100% Sure, that you are ok baby?" Blaine asked, his arm around Kurt holding him up even though he didn't need it.

"I'm fine! Ok, just leave it" Kurt would screech slightly, pushing Blaine away and walking in trying hard not to stumble. Closing the door behind them once Blaine is in he turns to look around his long-lost living room.

"Look Baby I am as sorry about wha-"Blaine was then suddenly cut off by Kurts lips as he is pushed forcefully against the porch wall.

"Don't" Kurt mumbled as he began kissing and sucking on Blaine's neck "Apologise" Kurt now nipped lightly on his neck, doing it harder as he heard Blaine moan desperately and lean into his mouth, "Ever" he now moved down a bit, doing the same as he did on Blaine's neck but now unyieldingly licking and sucking Blaine's collar bone. "Again" He smiles slightly against Blaine's skin, temporally pausing in his ruthless attack as he thought about how much he loves this boy. However, remembering his aim, he places a firm kiss onto Blaine's lips. Suddenly Blaine thrust his tongue into Kurts mouth as the kiss became even less chaste then it began as. Their tongues danced lightly, not filled with the typical desperation and need as the usual kiss they shared, now completely filled with true love, the kiss filled with promise and respect. A mutual, unspoken agreement to love each other forever, as if that's what they were born to do.

*End of Flash Back*

Lying on my bed I smile blissfully at the memory before jumping up and looking to my left. Oh crap! I forgot he was there. I just laid back and dreamt about him, even though he was right there. Shaking my head slightly I'd sit up and roll until I'm next to him, my thighs pressing firmly against his.

"Hey baby" He'd coo lightly. "Finally snap out of your lil' day dream?"

"Oh God! I'm so sorry" I'd sigh desperately a small tear dripping from my eye. "I just left you out, and ignored you and- Oh how could I do that?! What kind of boyfriend am I?"

Blaine just watched me panic smiling slightly right until I said my last line. Leaning up he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head, beginning to straddle me.

"You are the most perfect boyfriend in the world" He'd murmur sweetly placing sweet kisses on various places on my face as he does so.

"You know, you completely lied to me when you said you weren't romantic" I would murmur, grabbing his back lightly and pulling him closer to me. "I love you so much" pulling him even closer still I would place a small kiss onto his lips. I will never get over the taste of his lips, as his touch mine my whole head plummets to the floor. My brain full of memories of Blaine, thoughts of Blaine, the taste of Blaine, swirling threw my throat hugging my tongue lightly. Will it ever stop feeling like this? I wonder absent-mindedly. As Blaine pressed a firmer, unyielding kiss onto my lips, capturing them gently between his teeth.

I instantly knew my answer.

And it was 'God No'

And with that he placed a gentle slow kiss against Blaine's lips and begged that he never, ever had to live without him again.


End file.
